Kanto Adventures
by teenwriter110
Summary: This is ten years after the events of the first season of the anime with a new set of main characters as well as some old faces that they will meet along the way. The city it starts out in is a made up city that I envisioned to be right next to the Indigo plateau hence the name indigo city. hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1

Arrival in Kanto

Terin rested his head against the cool glass of the transcontinental subway window as it pulled into the station.

"Now arriving at Indigo City." Came the female voice over the intercom.

He could see a several people waiting on the platform, some of which had Pokémon beside them. Most notable of which, was a man in a business suit talking on the phone with two Machoke's standing on either side, glaring at anyone who passed.

Terin looked down at his Eevee, who was still curled up in a ball on his lap sleeping peacefully. He smiled, _gonna have to make sure to avoid those Machoke, I sure don't want you getting into a fight with two fighting Pokémon. _

As the train came to a halt, Terin shook his Eevee gently. It opened its big brown eyes and stared up at him with a slightly reproachful expression.

"Hey don't give me that look; we're finally here sleepy head." Terin said ruffling the top of its head.

Eevee shook his head, then jumping off Terin's lap he stretched out his body on the train floor. Terin stood up, stretched and grabbed his black trench coat off of the seat next to him. "Alright let's go Shadow," he said as he stepped out from the behind the seat in front of them and proceeded to walk down the corridor, Eevee trotting at his heels.

They stepped off the train, a few doors down from where the Machokes were standing, and joined the throng of people heading for the stairs up into the city. Terin took the last few steps at a run, coming out into a large atrium filled with people, mostly in business cloths and looking like they were heading for work. Terin walked passed them all, ignoring the weird glances they were shooting him and pushed open the front doors.

Indigo City was fairly new as Terin understood, its construction having only finished a couple years ago. _Eh I've seen better in Johto, _Terin thought as he looked around the buildings ranging from grey to brown in color. The streets were filled with bikers and other pedestrians. Some, just like in the subway, had Pokémon walking, flying, or slithering along next to them.

Terin saw a small crowd forming around what looked like a trash bag with arms and a trainer who was looking particularly pleased with himself."That's right, brought this Trubbish straight from Unova I did, bet you don't see many of these around here."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Terin said under his breath as the crowd oooed and aaaaed gathering even closer to inspect the Trubbish, which looked surprised if not a little terrified that it was receiving so much attention. With a shake of this head, Terin looked down at his Eevee who was prancing all around his feet. "Well Shadow what do you say? We finally made it to Kanto want to spend our first day out in the wild seeing what interesting Pokémon we can find and possibly battle? At the word battle Eevee stopped and looked straight at Terin with a determined look in his eye.

Terin laughed, "Alright the wild it is then." He looked around, the street he was on ended with more buildings to his right, but to his left he could see trees off in the distance. _As good a place as any to start, _he thought and started walking down the road.

The city certainly did not lack for entertainment Terin had to admit. On one street corner a Poliwrath was suspending a Staryu in midair with a water gun while the Staryu used rapid spin to create a makeshift sprinkler that kids were running back and forth through, laughing as the water drenched them. On another corner three Mr. Mimes, covered in blue paint, were preforming some act where two of the Mimes had erected an "invisible" barrier around the third who was trying to figure a way out. Terin actually stopped for a moment near the outskirts of the city to watch a Scyther and a Sandslash, who were having a makeshift sword fight with their blade claws. As he watched, the Sandslash danced out of the way of a particularly vicious swipe from the Scyther, and with lightning reflexes curled up into a ball, catching the second attack with the spikes on its back. It then rolled forward under the feet of the Scyther, and popping out of the ball, swiped out its legs. With a cry the Scyther crashed to the ground, and in a blink of an eye the Sandslash darted on top of it, holding one of its blade claws to its neck. The crowd that had gathered around them during the fight cheered as the Scyther threw up its blades in an obvious surrender.

"Bad ass," Terin said approvingly as he watched their trainer run out from the crowd and give them both a big hug. Casting one last side long look at the Sandslash, Terin continued on his way out of the city and into the grassy area beyond. Noticing no Pokémon, Terin pressed further out and reached the edge of the trees he had seen earlier. Inside he could see some Metapods and Kakunas hanging from branches and a couple Pidgey flying around. _Hm nothing on the ground but at least there's more here than in the grass. _

Terin looked down to see Shadow had already run up to the first of the trees and was sniffing around excitedly. He was about to say something to him when he heard a noise coming from inside the forest. Terin noticed Shadow stop suddenly, his ears pricking up as he turned towards the source. "Come on lets go check it out." Terin said, and began to jog, Shadow right behind him. It did not take long for Terin to identify the noise as someone talking; a trainer if he had to guess, issuing commands to a Pokémon.

"Fable use wrap!"

Terin rounded a particular large tree to see a black girl, with long brown hair and dressed in a low cut black jacket and matching shorts with knee high combat boats, staring intently at a Dratini. The Dratini was facing down a rather small looking Rattata, neither of which looked particularly tired. As Terin watched, the girl ordered the Dratini to do another wrap, but just as it was about the catch Rattata in its grip, it jumped over and landed safely on the other side. Terin chuckled softly under his breath as the Rattata proceeded to tackle the Dratini, pushing it back an inch or two.

"Alright lets help her out," Terin said, "Shadow! Use Sand attack.'' Eevee leapt forward, dashing up to the Rattata he skidded, kicking dirt at it with his hind legs. The Rattata let out an irritated cry, backing away, and scratching at its eyes.

"Hey!" Yelled out the girl, "I don't need your help, Fable try wrap again!" The Dratini slithered forward, and before the Rattata could recover from the sand in its eyes, coiled around it squeezing hard. The Rattata let out a gasping noise and then its eyes rolled back into its skull and it fell limb in Dratini's clutches.

As soon as the Rattata was down the girl rounded on Terin, "why did you have to get in my way like that I didn't need your help!"

"Are you kidding?" Terin asked, "Your Dratini couldn't catch that Rattata to save its life, if it hadn't been for my Eevee you never would have caught it."

"I have to concur with the boy," said a voice from behind Terin, "your Dratini was never going to catch it on its own. "

Terin whirled around to see a man in his mid-twenties with long raven colored hair and clad in full black leather, standing only a few feet from him. "How long have you been standing there?"

The man shrugged, "awhile."

Terin narrowed his eyes but was distracted by a sudden rustling from above them. They all looked up to see a boy, around the same age as Terin, stretched out on a branch about half way up the tree.

"Is that guy just sleeping on a tree branch?" The girl asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hope he doesn't fall." Terin said, judging the drop to be a solid thirty feet.

As he said it a Butterfree fluttered down from higher up the tree and landed directly on his face. There was a moment's pause, and then the boy let out a scream and rolled right off his branch. He hit about three other branches before landing with a thud on his back that made them all, except for the mysterious man, wince. A moment later a pokeball fell next to him and split open, relieving a little red fox Pokémon that Terin recognized as a Vulpix. It sniffed at its trainer, and when he didn't stir, began pawing at his face.

After a few seconds the boy groaned, "Ow my head…where'd the Butterfree go?" He sat up suddenly, looking wildly around. "Hey did you see where that Butterfree went?!"

Before any of them could reply there was a sudden rumbling sound coming from where Dratini had left the Rattata. They turned just in time to see a tree being trampled to the ground as a Rhydon came charging at them, with a very familiar Rattata riding on its head.

"Run!" Terin yelled, and without another word he scooped up shadow and booked it in the direction of the city. The others followed, the boy who had fallen out of the tree staggering a little but managing to keep up. They burst out of the trees with the Rhydon not far behind, making a mad dash for the city. Screams rang out as they reached the outskirts of the city from people scrambling to get out of their way. Terin noticed a large red building with the Letters PC plastered over the front doors. _If we run in there the Rhydon will smash right through the wall after us we'll have to try and lead it away. _

As they reached the end of the road Terin B lined down a side street, but before he had even gone five paces he heard a smashing sound of metal on rock. He stopped and turned around just in time to see the Rhydon pulling himself out of the wreckage of a building wall, the Rattata still on its head. A Furret was standing several feet away next to a trainer with short black hair and matching beard. The Rhydon bellowed, and charged forward, the horn on the top of its head spinning rapidly.

"Revolver, use iron tail!" The Furret darted forward to meet its opponent, and jumping in the air it spun, bringing it's now glowing tail hard across the Rhydon's face. It and the Rattata went flying back down the street they had come, skidding to a stop several meters away. The Rhydon snorted and stamped in frustration, but then turned and headed back down the road out of the city.


End file.
